1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing a fishing lure system of the type used with fishing poles. More particularly, this invention concerns providing a fishing lure system whereby a spoon-type lure is provided with a bracket for holding an assortment of attachments including a rattle and skirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, artificial fishing lures are used to simulate a natural food source that a fish will either recognizes or find appealing. It is well known that the more realistic an artificial lure appears to a fish, the greater the probability that the fish may be tricked. To this purpose, man has endeavored to develop artificial lures that will increase that probability. To this end, a variety of artificial lures have been developed such as flies, spoons, spinners, and flatfish which have met with some success depending on the species of fish sought.
Prior art attempts have been made to improve upon the basic idea behind the above mentioned lure types by providing additional features which operate to make the lure more irresistible to fish. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,379 to Hood, U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,782 to Link et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,856 to Gentry teach artificial lures which incorporate the use of a rattle. All teach the use of a rattle which is either attached, or located proximally adjacent to, the hook thereby making the rattle susceptible to loss or damage due to fish strikes or contact with water debris.
Prior art attempts have also been made to incorporate the rattle into the body of the lure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,750 to Gammill teaches a jig style lure in which a rattle is imbedded in the jig body. Though this arrangement may sufficiently protect the rattle from loss or damage, encapsulating the rattle within the body may cause dampening of the rattle's vibration thereby decreasing the rattle's effectiveness.
Prior art attempts have also been made to attach a skirt to spoon style lures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,607 to Cartwright and U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,914 to Norman teach spoon style lures in which a skirt is affixed to the hook. A prior art attempt to attach the skirt to the concave inner surface of a spoon body is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,931 to Marshall. Marshall teaches a spoon style lure in which the skirt is attached to the spoon body by use of a threaded fastener. Though Cartwright, Norman and Marshall may produce adequate results, they fail to teach a skirt which may be quickly detached from a spoon style lure without the need for tools.